Primal destroyer
by Arch MagosVitus
Summary: Raki survived, while his beloved Claire did not, He swore revenge against Ophelia and the organization that created these monster. But above all he swore vengeance against his flesh that failed him and then vanished. 300 Years later Iron father Tevras seemingly returns to his home planet in a warp storm. seeing a chance to redemption even if he is not her love.


**The Primal destroyer…Love**

**I do not own Warhammer 40k or claymore**

**A Iron Hands redemption fan fic…. / Ps. {this is binary}**

Chapter 1 The Tevhr Campaign

{"**Iron Father Tevras we have entered the marked system's planet of interest shall we commence orbital bombardment of these weak organic heathens?}**

**{Negative Archmagos critus}**

**{shall we send in the terminator squad?} {Negative I will Go alone, This is what the machine spirits will, May my judgment be the will of the emperor}**

**{ Then may the ommisah guide your hands Iron Father and your judgment}**

**{Noted, Is my Valkerie's machine spirit willing?}**

**{yes, Iron father The ritual are complete.}**

**{For the glory of the iron hands, Flesh will fall to the holy machine}**

The feelings of nostalgia returned to the old Iron father as he gazed upon the small dismal yet completely unremarkable planet. The planet itself was no different than any other , 300 years since that fateful day, That day he promised he would never forget, Or Forgive.. He was stronger now, stronger than even the one that killed his savior and love. He had found a power stronger than all the awaked beings of his past. He muttered in Binary without mirth**{" Yes, I remember now , how cold her flesh was, how cold and frail her life was compared to mine, I cursed the world that let her die, I cursed my flesh for being to weak as I cursed the world for allowing such monsters. How Can humans be strong when the world devours their flesh and gnaws at their fear. Yes, Now I remember the soft whisper in my mind, the golden radiance bathing me, Then I was on Medusa, Where I was born again. Where I Caste off my weak flesh and strove perfection in His Name, To shed the universe of this weakness that causes more weakness"}. **As Iron Father Raki Tevras contemplated without suspicion and regret as he approached the unnamed planet, Unknowing of his chance of redemption. He carried forth without the knowledge of his trial to come..

Unnamed world

Claire sneezed." You ok Claire" Rake exclaimed with concern. Claire just nodded and continued to walk down the forest trail unheeded, she felt a foreboding feeling that something monument was going to happen today. Ever since she accepted the contract to hunt her first former Claymore Awakened one , she had that feeling yet she felt at ease with it, like the premonition of a heavy rain brings with it a great rainbow. She knew whatever happened; she would be changed forever for good or bad. She shook off that thought and turned to gaze Raki. He was plain and uneventful, a young boy without anything special about him, yet he saved her, and caused her to feel strange in her stomach, unsettled she decided to focus on the task at hand. "Raki" She called, "How far are up is the town." She said without emotion. He stumbled as he was caught off topic, he fumbled for his map and glanced at it. "It should be right up that bend" he exclaimed. "Hey Claire slow down, you're going to fast" Exclaimed Raki as he trotted to match her brisk pace. Suddenly the sun lit path was darkened as if a large bird flew in the path of sunlight for a few moments then it was gone. "What the heck was that?" he wondered as treaded down the path when suddenly Claire stopped and pulled out her sword. "Get down" in an emotionless tone was all he heard before a resulting clang as two blades met where he has standing just moments ago. "Well well well. You must be my back up? But you smell like an awakened being. It's going to be fun killing you two." The stranger exclaimed. " wh-who are you?" Clair asked as she struggled under the strain. "Names Ophelia I'm Number four and im going to kill you.


End file.
